With Romance
by Mikau Luma
Summary: This is the tale of romance between Naruto, and mainly Hinata. After a mission in the land of Steam, their relationship will never be the same again. NaruxHina
1. Chapter 0: Turnabout Decisive

With Romance...

**A Naru-Hina story**

**Chapter 0 :**

**Turnabout Decisive**

Naruto lay in his bed, half awake at the time. It was a calm day in the village, nothing seeming out of place at the time. Naruto did not know it at the time, but today was going to be one of those days. He rose out of his bed, he looked at the time, and saw that he was running late. He ran out the door, trying to see if he could be on time still. The hokage had given him a mission. He, Sakura,and Hinata were to meet an important ninja from the steam village for an important mission.

When Naruto arrived at the gate, he saw Sakura and Hinata waiting for him. While Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto and looked to the ground, Sakura was not as surprised as Hinata was, but very pissed

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled, holding up a fist. "You're half a hour late, at the least!"

"I'm sorry" Naruto said, holding up his hands. "I just lost track of the time when I was sleeping."

"Well don't do it again." She said, then turned around, starting to walk away. "Come on, or we'll all be late." She said, then started off with out a word. Moments later, a thought dawned on Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura, just who is this guy we're seeing?" He said, not having so much as a clue.

"No idea, all I know is his name's Mikau Luma and we're supposed to get the mission specs when we get there." Sakura said, then continued walking. Naruto heard a bird crowing, then looked to his right, where Hinata was. He never knew why, but when ever Hinata got near him, she started blushing...it was weird. The trip would take about three hours non-stop just to get to the boarder of the land of fire, then another two hours in the land of water to get to the village hidden in the steam. It was going to be a long trip, and just what did this Mikau Luma want to teach them...either way, things were going to change soon, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 1: Turnabout Beginings

**Chapter 1:**

**Turnabout Begining**

Some notes from the author before I begin: This story is and will always be set in an alternet time line of Shippuden. This is set right when Naruto arrived back in Kanoha, and thus practicly no one important has died, so you'll see them later...so yeah, enjoy!

Naruto groaned, his muscles soar from all the walking he had done, but the girls seemed just fine for walking nonstop for three hours. They had made it to the land of water...now all they had to do was make it to the vilage hidden in the steam.

"Worst....mission....ever!" Naruto yelled, not remembering some of the other missions he had as a kid. "I dont think it could get any worse, could it?" He said, his fist in the air, and his head towards the sky. Then he felt water hit his face. Suddenly and with out anymore warning, a storm had begun, lightning cracking the sky.

"What the hell...there wasn't supposed to be any rain." Sakura said, running under the trees the lined the path they were walking on. Hinata and Naruto fallowed her under. It seemed as if their travels had been delayed for the time being.

"Sakura chan." Hinata said in her quiet voice. "We can see if any one's home over there." She said, pointing to a cozy looking house in a clearing that almost seemed to be getting no rain.

"YEAH WARM HOUSE OUT OF THIS STUPID RAIN!" Naruto yelled, then ran straight towards the front door.

"You Baka, stop it, you dont know who's in there!" Sakura yelled, but it was to late. Naruto had stepped on a rope trap, sending Naruto hanging upside down from a tree.

"Man...this brings me back." Naruto said, not looking surpried at all. Naruto then felt a throbing pain in his head. "_Soon...you shall learn enter the contract, and then you shall summon the spirit within._" The voice said, then the door opened and Naruto's headache went away.

"What the hell are you kids doing on my lawn!" A teenage boy yelled. He had snow white hair about sholder length, and red eyes like dripping rubbies from a blade. He looked about two years older then the others, but seemed to have an expression on his face like an adult. He was wearing a training vest and some long baggy pants. The boy looked up to see Naruto hanging from the trap he set, then flipped his hair out of his eye smirking while showing off a tooth. "So...the child of prophesy arrives center stage." He said, throwing a kunaichopping Naruto down.

"Just tell us who the hell you are you freak show!" Naruto yelled, holding a fist up to him

The boy chuckled lightly, putting his right hand clenched in a fist over his mouth. "I'm Mikau Luma...but from this day forward...you three are to call me sensei!"


	3. Chapter 2: Turnabout Sensei

**Chapter 2: Turnabout Sensei**

Another note from the author: This is a responce from some of you readers were making some coments about how each chapter were just a little short. The thing is, I plan on making this a short chapters, but making this a long story with no seem of resolve ever, then bam, a plot twist will happen and the end will seem in sight. Also, for all you guy with guy fans there's a bit of a moment, but it's not that intence, so dont send any hate mail

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura anll had a face of shock across their face.

"What the hell do you mean sensei!" Naruto yelled, hold in his fist in the air, look quite a bit angry. Hinata and Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, not understanding why Naruto was so upset. "Damn it Granny Tsunade! Tricking me into leaving Pervey Sage to do this A-rank mission to find out it's just some stupid kid!" He yelled, Mikau looking at him.

"Shut it you little brat, it's time for you to act like a man!" He yelled, kicking Naruto in the stomech while he lay on the ground. Naruto groaned, then struggled to stand up.

"_Why...why is it suddenly so hard to stand?_" He thought, then glared at Mikau. "I...I am a man, what are you talking about." He said, grabbing his gut. Mikau glared at where he was holding, looking a bit confused even himself. He got down on his knees, Naruto's eyes widening. "What the! What the hell are you doing you pervert?" Naruto yelled, falling to the floor, Mikau crawling over him, zipping down his jacket and ripping apart his shirt. Naruto was to weak to resist the boy, who was placing his hand on his stomech and rubbing it like he was giving his a message. Sakura and Hinata were blushing so deep that Hinata had a gushing nose bleed, blood all over her shirt.

"Calm down, Im not like that you pervert!" Mikau Yelled, still messaging Naruto's stomech. "I just need to make sure I didn't..." He started, then saw what he was looking for appearing. "Come on, come out all ready." He groaned, all three of them looking scared, Mikau leaning in to kiss naruto's neck. Finally, He stoped and Mikau took his hand off Naruto's stomech to reveal the demon's seal, but something looked odd...part of it was missing. "Shit, I was worried I'd done that." Mikau yelled, getting off of Naruto. "Well, I guess we'll just have to start immedietly, tonight is the Lunar eclipse" He said, flipping his hair out of his face, handing Hinata and Sakura tissues since their noses were covered in blood.

"What...what did you do to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in her quiet voice, Mikau notiving it almost automaticly though.

"I think...I think He broke part of Naruto's seal Hinata." Sakura said, Naruto not able to respond to them, passed out with his shirt still off. "Crap, we need to wake him up." She said, then walked over to him, but was unable to slap him as she had planned, the idea of Mikau rubbing his stomech still embroidered into her head. "I cant do it" She said, then looked to Hinata. "Do you think you could try and wake him up?" She asked, Hinata, eyes widening.

"Huh, what...uh...um...I dont know...it's just...um?" Hinata said, twitiling her thumb, rocking her self back an forth.

"Come on Hinata, I cant slap him with out thinking off all that crap that pervert did to him!" She yelled, Mikau luckly no more in the room. She walked over to Hinata, crawling behind her and pushing her towards him. The closer she came to him, the deeper she blushed. She looked at him, her whole body almost seeming to be trembling with either fear or excitment

"_Naruto-kun...He's so close to me...and he's looks so peacful sleeping._" She thoght, then pushed her hair behind her ears, still blushing as almost any human being could humanly blush. She leaned in towards him, then placed her lips as close as she could get them to his ear. "Naruto-kun...it's time to wake up sleepy head." She said, then saw Naruto's eyes flip open, turning to Hinata

"Hi...Hinata...Good morning." He said, blushing only a little bit less then she was. He had never seen such nice eyes under a lunar eclipse.

"Hello Naruto-Kun." She said, blushing a bit less. She had never seen such nice eyes under a lunar eclipse. Mikau kicked the door open, then was some how able to appear right inbetween them as they had begun to lean towards each other to see each other's eye beter, then he grabbed their collars before they went to far.

"Oh no, you can do that kind of stuff after training, right now, it's time for you to learn your new jutsu." Mikau said, pulling them apart then up, then opened his back sliding paper door to reveal a large training yard, looking up to the blood red new moon and the cloudy sky surrounding.

"Alright you perv, at least tell us what this jutsu is called." Naruto said, still not that happy with him.

"The internal summoning Jutsu" He said, still looking at the cloudy sky. A small tear fell from his face, making a red blot on the wooden floor, then he turned, the mark still on his face. "_God...forgive me for going against what you told me...but it's time for the heart of man to be shown, and your true intentions are with man._"


	4. Chapter 3: Turnabout Legends

**Chapter 3: Turnabout Legends**

It's that time again - notes from the author. I'd like to thank all of you who have been putting this story on your favorite list. Okay, so this story is fluexuating weekly just to let you know, and to one persons question, Mikau Luma is the character I use when I rp on www. under the user name ariesgoth. The name originates from the zora Mikau in The legend of Zelda: Majora's mask, and Luma from the stars in Super Mario Galaxy. That's about it for now so keep sending thouse questions and I'll keep giving you chapters with answers.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all stood in a line in Mikau's back yard side by side. Mikau paced back and forth as he looked at them. He had regained his composure and was ready to begin there training.

"Alright...Naruto. Since you're the one who specializes in frog style summoning jutsus, you explain the summoning jutsu to your comrades while I prepare the exercise." Mikau said, then went behind some bushes.

"Okay...so the summoning jutsu works like this." Naruto said, holding his head in his hands. "From what I remember, you sign a contract with an ninja animal family, and it lets you summon them." He said, his memory not that fresh in his mind. Him and the pervy sage had been focusing on rasengan and the nine tail fox the past few years, not the summoning jutsu. When Mikau returned, he looked a bit winded, but still the same.

"Allright you three, fallow me." Mikau said, walking back through the bushes, the three fallowing to reveal a water fall covered with steam.

"I see why its called the land of steam." Sakura said, running her sleave across her already sweet drenched brow. "How the hell is it so cold back there but so hot over here?" She asked, looking to Hinata, who shrugged.

"It's just the balance I keep in my home...you'll understand in a few more minuets...trust me." Mikau said, sighing then stepped into the water clothes and all. "Well come on...get in." He said, motioning that they all also come in. They all hesitated, but eventually, they got in. After, Mikau took off his shirt to reveal his hardened abs...but what caught every one's attention was the huge scar across his chest.

"What the...?" Naruto asked, moving a bit closer to the girls, who wanted to get closer to Mikau.

"Sen...sensei...what...what happened to your?" Hinata began, then Mikau stopped her putting up a hand

"Again, you'll understand in a few more minuets." Miaku said, moving his hand in a circleto make some of the water spin, making a very small whirlpool. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours upon hours on end, but was only about 15 minuets. "Naruto, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt also." He said, Naruto hesitently complying. Another five minuets and Naruto's seal could be seen. "Alright, now we all get out." He said, every one getting a shocked look across their face, but did it with out complaint, only a little grumbling. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura stood there shivering for more and more time. Then Hinata took a glance at Mikau and noticed something odd.

"Se...se...sensei? Whe....Where di...did you...sc...sc...scar...g...gg...go?" She asked, heavily stutering because of her teeth chatering. Naruto looked at his own stomech, and noticed that his seal had also disappeared.

"Th...that was...wasn't...a...a scar...was...was...se...sensei?" Naruto asked peiceing it all together. "It...it was some kind of...of seal...wasn't it?" He said, smirking, feeling acoompished for putting that all together.

"That's correct Naruto...but it's not the kind of seal that you have...mine is more like a scar...a memory of my past...my mistakes." He said, closing his eyes, and stepping back into the water. "My whole family has scars like these...alot of things happened in the world while you were gone Naruto...alot of things that only a hand full of people know about." He said, feeling his chest where his scar was just a few minuets ago. He began moving his in fluid motions, making the water move. Then suddenly, he made the water go towards Naruto, then freeze right before it hit him. "Yep...I still got it." He said, Naruto backing away from the frozen pillar of ice.

"How the...how the hell did you do that?" Naruto asked, breathing heavily, just staring at the ice, then Mikau, then the ice again, back and forth between the two.

"I'd move away if I was you." Mikau said, then brought his hand up to his eye level nad closed it into a fist. "Niflhiem." He said, causing the ice to begin to shake, the three moving behind the bushes, the pilar exploding into thousends upon thousends of tiny shards all over the area. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura looked at MIkau wide eyed, Mikau begining to chuckle, louder and louder until he sounded like a mad man. "Do you see it, the power of the internal summoning jutsu?" He asked, the three looking around trying to see just what he was talking about. As Mikau luaghed, the water began began to create another pillar, wrapping around from his waist down, then froze. His shadow, now being cast from the lunar eclipse into the middle of the feild, began to change shape and size, then a foarm began to come out of it.

"I am a shadow...the true self..." the creature said, dark denomic wings sprouting from it's back. "and now, it's time for you to face your other selves." It said, waving his hands in front of them, causing Hinata and Skura to disappear.

"You, what did you do to them?" Naruto yelled, his fox starting to break out. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I sent them to face them self...and as for my self...I am Mikau's shadow, his true self. My name is Koli, the fool."


	5. Chapter 4: Turnabout Legacy

**Chapter 4: Turnabout Legacy**

Well...what can I say...I'm late, very very late...but I have a good reason. I've been arguing with my self if I should of gone through it, but today, I made up my mind, Im going to do it, get ready for the plot twist and plots to begin.

Naruto held his arms up. He was scared, his body was heavy, what could he do. "Wh...what? A shadow? What do you mean?" Naruto yelled.

Koli just sighed, a blade of ice forming in his hand. "A shadow is the surpressed half of a humans psyche...I am Mikau's true self" He said, tossing the ice inbetween his hands. "Mikau plans to use me to bring your shadow out of you, so you can create a demon of the light." He said, almost seeming to be speaking in a diffrent tounge to Naruto.

Naruto held his head in his hand, breathing heavily. "Oh god...no not him, please, anything but that." He said, when he understood what Koli was talking about.

Koli shook his head. "Yes Naruto, _him._" He said, then threw the spear of ice at Naruto, which went clear through his arm, snapping his bone

Naruto screamed, falling to the ground. "Please, no...dont do this." He said, then an aura began to foarm around him. "He's going to kill you!" He said, but it was to late, the aura seemed to surround his body, but Koli floated over to him and hit his stomech, which sent Naruto flying, but the aura remained where Naruto had been and began to take shape. "What...what the hell?" Naruto said, looking at the aura.

"Oh Naruto...poor poor Naruto" The aura said, then transformed into naruto, his nails like claws, his teeth razor sharp, his eyes a blood red, even more red looking from the new moon. "You should have seen this coming long ago." It said, then walked over, about to kicking him, the Koli grabbed his leg.

"Fallow procedure or you'll fade, you know that." Koli said, dragging the new Naruto back.

"I appalogize, its been so long since I've had some fresh blood, I thought I would get to drain him just a bit." It said, Naruto tring to stop the bleeding in his arm.

"Damn it! Just who the hell are you...you freak!" Naruto yelled, the other Naruto turning, slolwy walking towards him, his chakra level incressing with each step, the gravity around Naruto seeming to incress with each step, closer and closer unill he croached down and got right in his face.

"My name is Kyubbi...I should know...after all...I am you, you little bastardized freak." He said, Naruto, trying his best to get up.

"What...what no! No! NO! You are not me Kyubbi! You are not me!" Naruto screamed. Kyubbi began to chuckle...then he began to laugh, then he just sounded as if he had gone insane.

"Oh what a gloarious day...the day that I am free of this mear mortal's wreched cage within his soul! Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to say thouse words your little bastard." Kyubbi said, his red chakra surrounding him slowly turning into black, smoggy looking chakra. "Here it comes...the moment I have been waiting 15 hell bound years for!" Kyubbi said, but then he seemed to fall over, blood in the corner of his mouth. The black chakra turned back into its normal red for kyubbi, then he looked up to see what had happened. "What in the hell was that!" He saidwiping the blood off of his mouth and getting up, a blurry figure standing before him. "YOU!" He said, looking as if he was about to say something, but something stopped his hand from moving. The blur had grabbed his hand throwing him over his sholder. Kyubbi was on the ground again, the blur holding out a hand to help him up...the Kyubbi taking the hand. The blur looked as if it was talking to the Kyubbi, but Naruto couldnt make out the words. Kyubbi was silent, then shook his head,closing his eyes, then began to disappear. The blur walked over to Naruto, leaning down next to him.

"Good luck." The voice wispered with a fermilier voice. "With the journey your about to be handed...you're going to need it." It said, then fadded, a card left in a it's place.

"What the...?" Naruto started, then blacked out, compleatly out of energy.

Later

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, to see a passed out Hinata and Sakura in the beds next to him on his right. They were each lighty snoaring, so he knew they were okay. When he looked to his left, he saw Mikau sitting there, compleatly silent, then saw Naruto was awake.

"Oh thank god, your all right" Mikau said, handing Naruto the small card that he had been given earlier. "To think that Kyubbi would be your demon of the light...I should of helped you, theres no w3ay you could of beaten him with your current mental state." He said sighing. "Your lucky...very lucky." He said, naruto rasing a finger.

"If I didnt have a broken arm, I would kick your ass for what you said about me current mental state." He said, then looked at the card. "What the hell does this even do." He asked, Mikau sighing.

"Naruto...you know you have a demon in you, correct?" He asked, Naruto shaking his head. "Well you see, when they say, we all have our personal demons...they were right....we do all have demons inside of us." He said, taking in a deep breath. "and if you can face thouse demons, you can summon them when ever you like from inside you. You can never lose that card, if someone steals it, it will appear in you pocket. Only you can destroy it, and when you do that, it summons the demon. You can burn it, damp it in water, crush it, tare it...the most simple way is to just crush it though." He said, then layed it on his chest. "But not now...you need to rest...sleep Naruto." He said, walking out fo the room, Naruto slowly drifting back into sleep.

Even Later

Mikau rushed down the halls of his home, a man silent, running behind him. "Shit shit shit!" He screamed in his head. "I have to tell them where to go next, this is my last chance!" He thought, then locked the door the thick doors behind him, the man already trying to break it down, Mikau moving as fast as he could. He grabbed a letter, writing an address on the front. "By god...let him forgive me for my sins." He said, putting a seal onto the front of the empty envelope, then grabbed a card out of his pocket, tapping the picture of Koli, cusing it to change into a man carrying a bag over his shoulder. He had no face, and there was a hill and a small dog, a small zero on the bottem, then Mikau grabbed a pen, scribbling a message on the front. "The Trickster is Dead!" He read back, then put it into the envelope then licked it shut and wax sealed it shut. The letter disappeared, then Mikau turned around smiling, looking down at his stomech. The man had broken through the door, and plunged the sword through his stomech. "So...you're alive..." He said, then fell to the ground half alive, bearly hanging on, the man grabbing a deck of cards in his desk, and pulled the sword out of him. Mikau layed there lifeless, his eyes closed. The man left silently, jumping tree to tree, the deck of cards in his pocket.

Didn't see that coming did you?


	6. Chapter 5: Death of a turnabout

**Chapter 5: Death of a Turnabout**

Naruto groaned as he streched. He was still sore, but not as sore as he had been the day before. "Man...did I sleep a while or what?" He thought, asking himself. looking to his right, he saw that Hinata and Sakura had fallen into what looked like a deep sleep. "Lazy bums" he thought as he smirked, then started down the halls that he had seen mikau start down when he had drifted into sleep. "Hm...where's that perv of a sensei?" He wispered under his breath, then found himself infornt of a door that he hadn't noticed before. "Well...I havent been here that long, this house is large." He said, then shrugged, knocking on the paper door, tapping his foot. "Hey! Pervy sensei? Are you there?" Naruto yelled, wondering why he wasnt responding. Sensei looked like one of those guys who never needed sleep. Naruto slowly slid the door open, and saw Mikau on the floor. "What the?" Naruto said, then turned Mikau's body to see a large blood stain over where his heart was, and a large pool of blood on the floor. "Se...Sensei?" Naruto asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "He's....he's dead." He said, then began takeing in deep sharp breaths. "Shit I'm...I'm passing out." Naruto thought, then fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, sitting up wards and running his fingers through his hair. "What...what happened?" He asked. He was in his bed. Sakura and Hinata were out of their beds, but when he turned to the other side, he saw Hinata sitting by his side, sleeping. "Um...Hinata?" He asked, Hinata snoarting, her head jerking upwards.

"HUH? What? Oh...Naruto-kun! You're up!" Hinata said, Sakura opening the door, a grim look on her face, her hair in a bit of a mess.

"Oh, Naruto...it was horrible." Sakura said, practicly falling on him and sobbing her eyes out. Naruto blushed, Hinata also blushing.

"Um...d...dont worry Sakura...it's...it's okay." Naruto stuttered out, but Sakura looked up and shook her head.

"No Naruto...you idiot! Dont you get it! He's dead! Mikau sensei is dead and there was a medical ninja in his home when it happened! I'm a disgrace to all medical ninja!" She yelled, then tried to get up and run out, but Naruto grasped her wrist, Sakura blushing and looking away.

"No...no Sakura. There was nothing you can do...dont blame your self alright..." Naruto let go, Sakura grabbing the upper part of her right arm with her left hand.

"Th...thank you N...Naruto-kun." She said, then there was a silence inbetween the three, Hinata squirming a bit.

"So...should we go back and tell the Hokage?" Hinata asked, Naruto and Sakura looking at her, a blush across both of their faces, then they nodded their heads. The three then began to pack for the journey back to Kanoha.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the girls. They were packing, but for some reason, both Sakura and Hinata were blushing, looking away from Naruto. Naruto walked outside, his bag slung over his back, as he smirked. He remember when Mikau had taken them out to train for the first time. He had been almost killed by the kyubii, but then he had been saved. "What was that...that thing that saved me from Kyubii?" Naruto thought, placing his hand on his stomech where he seal should of been. "He...looked like...that guy...that picture in the hokage mansion...the fourth hokage...the one who stopped the kyubii when it was a free demon..." He thought, then stopped when he saw the spring. "Well, I may as well take one last dip into that spring...that water made it feel like all of the sin would just melt away." He thought, then walked into the water, relaxing, then heard then heard a paper door open. "What the...?" He said, then slowly jumped out of the spring. When he looked towards the door, he saw it closing, and saw a woman's body, breathing sharply and heavily, her back to the door. Naruto took in a deep breath, and the two of them took a deep breath together and exhaled together. Naruto placed his head on her back, and she could feel a tremble and moaned. She slightly opened the door, and slipped her hand through. Naruto held it with his other hand.

"Close your eyes." Naruto heard the girl say, not able to figure if it was Sakura or Hinata. Either way, he didn't care. He closed his eyes, then heard the door open, and the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. For some reason, her hands were cold, but he was wet, so that may of explained it. Their lips met, the moment seeming to last forever, but eventually, the two had to pull apart, but the girl quickly gave her another small peck on his lips like a signature. "Naruto-kun...I want you to know...I've loved you...ever since...I first layed eyes on you." The girl said, then kissed him quickly again, then ran inside, Naruto still breathing heavily.

"Who...who was that?" He asked, sitting up slowly, then started back inside, looking around to see the girls gone, probobly waiting outside for him. "Well...we may of failed the mission, but I think there's a new mission starting." Naruto thought, then felt his heart, his pulse finally returning to normal. "Was it Sakura...or was it Hinata...that's all I want to know." Naruto thought, then started out the door, the girls wispering to each other, then noticed Naruto, a heavy blush crossing both of their faces, then they rushed ahead so they could talk in private. Even though Naruto was dense, he could figure that out. "This is going to be one long trip..." Naruto thought, sighing.


	7. Chapter 6: Return of the Turnabout

**Chapter 6: Return of the turnabout**

Hey people who acutually have the time to read this story, I have some good news. Since I feel so guilty about not giving you guys a chapter for a whole month, I'm gonna give you two chapters back to back! This story is going to take a whicle, but it gives me something to do, and an excuse to write, but only you the reader can make this series popular. Remember, it's word of mouth that sells a book, not the cover art.

Naruto groaned as the group finally arived at the village gates. The girls had maintained a twenty meter distance the whole trip, even when they had taken breaks. "What is thier problem?" Naruto thought. They looked like they were talking, laughing sometimes, and the other times they looked as if they were fighting. "It's offical" Naruto thought, then sighed. "Girls are crazy!" He thought, thensighed, when they stopped and waited for naruto to catch out, not saying a word. The man nodded his head, recognizing the group from the few days before they left, and opened the large gate so they could walk into the village. When they walked in, the first thing they saw was Shikamaru, a lazy look on his face, scratching the back of his leg with his foot. "Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru sighing.

"The Hokage said that I had to meet up half way with you guys" Shikamaru said, looking like he always did, as if he was about to fall asleep. "Mikau-san, he's dead right?" He asked, the group averting their eyes, but sakura looked at him.

"Yes, and as the leader of the mission, I take full responsibility for his death." Sakura said, Shikamaru nodding his head. "Hokage-sama thought you'd say something to that effect, so she's assigned you guys a new mission, with a new leader." He said, a smirk on his face. "and I'm going to be going iwt hyou guys this time to make sure your sensei wont die" He said, the others remaining quiet. "Or next mission is to finish the training you were learning untill your sensei bit it." He said, the others averting their eyes again. "We're heading to the Village Hidden in the sand in three days." He said, The others gasping.

"But...but...no one can teach us that stuff like Mikau sensei could...he was the master of it." Naruto said, Shikamaru shaking his head.

"Mikau had brothers and sisters, and lots of them. It's his families Kekki-Genkai to summon their inner demon, and they can awaken this power to the others around them. Their ancestors were close to the hidden leaf village, helping them during the great ninja war"

Naruto let out a deep breath, then closed his eyes. "But...why? What's the point of having us learn these skills?" He asked, Shikamaru shrugging.

"Hell if I know, I'm just telling you what the hokage told me to tell you." Shikamaru said, then turned his collar to the three. "Right here, three days, six in the morning." He said, then began walking away. "Later." He said, then turned into an alley, closing his eyes and thinking. "Naruto...you actually thought of something important...why is Tsunade having us learn these skills?" He thought, sighing as he opened his front door. "Is she just being precautious, or is she preparing for something big?" he thought, then took off his jackets, then his shirt, then layed down in his bed. "To much of a pain to think about it right now...I'll just sleep it off." He said, then drifted into a deep sleep.

The group went there seperate ways, wanting sometime to reflect and think about what had happened in the past few days. Naruto sighed as he walked into the Ichiraku Ramen bar and ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen. "The big question is..." He mumbled, taking a seat a the bar. "Was it Hinata or was it Sakura?" He mumbled, then began to drool a bitg when he smelt the ramen getting cooked. "Sakura was all over me, crying for Mikau...she seemed depressed...lonely...wanting someone next to her..." He thought, then smiled as he watched the man grab a bowl. "But Hinata...she was all fidgety that morning...she even slept right by my side..." He thought, then rubbed his hands together as he heard the man the man walked towards him with the bowl. "It had to of been Sakura. Hinata would pass out if she got next to me face, there's no way Hinata could do all that stuff." He thought, then looked up to see the man tripping, and the bowl of ramen flying towards Naruto's face. He couldn't move, his mind distracted. Suddenly, he saw a fermiler hand fly infront of his face and catch the bowl, cathcing it and turning it in a fluid-like motion so only a bit of the broth got onto Naruto's face.

"Some ninja you make." The voice said, a smile smiling as he recognized the voice, the man letting out a laugh.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya, shoshing him.

"I told you never to cal me that in public. Come on, you look like you have a lot on your mind, let's go talk." Jiraiya said, Naruto nodding his head then walking out next to his sensei.

The two sat next to each other on a bench, the sun setting so it was cool out, plesent actually. "So...what's on your mind kid?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto looking down. Naruto explained what had happened to Jiraiya the past days, he slowly nodded his head. He stopped him once he began describing it was how boring it was walking home with out the girls. "Well Naruto...seems like you have quite a problem on your hands..." he started, Naruto nodding his head. "But you know what?" Jiraiya asked.

"What?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya smirking.

"I'm gonna teach you how to understand the ladies in these couple of days you have off before your next mission." He said, Naruto jumping up.

"Why the hell would I want help from you, old perv!" Naruto yelled, Jiraiya laughing.

"Come on kid, do it for old times sake!" He said, Naruto still not looking at him. "...how about for me?" He said, Naruto looking at him

"Alright...only for you though." Naruto said, Jiraiya jumping up.

"Alright Naruto, we'll meet here, seven o'clock tomarrow alright?" Jiraiya said, Naruto nodding his head. The two parted ways, then Naruto slipped into his bed, sighing.

"Tomarrow is going to one long damn day..." He thought, then driffted into sleep...a sleep he was going to need for tomarrow.

Ladies and gentlemen...welcome to the world of filler!


End file.
